


Secret Santa

by smilesunshinee



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon Urie/ Reader - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Love, Magic, Reader Insert, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listened to a Classic Christmas radio station iMusic (iTunes Radio) and boom, this was born. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Feelsy. Reader Insert.

Maybe it was the cold snow falling down from the sky, or the warmth of the hot chocolate that (Y/N) was holding, but she smiled down at her hands. She would always cherish the Holidays, her memories are magical. All though, Christmases haven't been as magical for her recently, because her big family has shrunk drastically. Her Grandmother and Grandfather had passed. Her uncle, and Papa John had died. The kids were getting older, and non-interested anymore. Nothing is the same, except the memories she had kept in her heart. "(Y/N)?" Brendon said, to catch her attention. "Hmm?" She answered, still slightly haze-y from her current nostalgic state.

See, it was Brendon and (Y/N)'s first Christmas as a married couple. He was never religious, so he didn't really celebrate Christmas as much as (Y/N) did. He never really had good Christmases, as his parent's were both struggling to   
even have food on the table, let alone getting various gifts, and decorating. Brendon brushed the holidays off just as any other day. (Y/N) had no clue about this, as Brendon was now a successful musician, front-man for his own band, Panic! At The Disco. He never mentioned his dark days, or the real struggle he has been through, he tried his best to erase those times completely, so no wonder he didn't tell her. (Y/N) was bound to find out about these, as she would request a Christmas tree and decorations in their home.

"What are you thinking about? It's freezing, lets get inside." Brendon said, reaching for her glove-covered hand. She nodded, she was getting caught into her own thoughts again. "When are we getting our Christmas tree? It's our first, this is exciting." (Y/N) asked, with a grin. Brendon furrowed his eyebrows together, and sighed. "We're adults, (Y/N), and we don't have any kids, why would we need a Christmas tree?" Brendon asked her. She frowned. "It's a tradition I had always followed as a kid, and I would love to continue doing so. The Holidays are my favorite." She said, looking down. Great, another person who didn't like the holidays. He was starting to remind her of her 12 and 14 year old cousins, who don't want to do anything but be on their computers. "It's really important to me, why don't you like Christmas?" (Y/N) asked Brendon. He swallowed nervously, and sighed again. "J-just never-mind. We can get a damn tree if you want a damn tree." He almost spat at her. She flinched. "Babe, what happened?" She asked, raising her eyebrow, looking at him curiously. He sighed deeply again. "Well, I didn't really tell you anything about my family holidays for a reason, I'm glad they never came up... But, when I was younger, my family was never fortunate to celebrate Christmas. Of course, as a kid, my parents told us about Santa Claus, but he couldn't make it to our house. It always made me, my two brothers and my sister so sad. We would write a letter to Santa every week without our parents knowing, of course. We had to have written hundreds of letters to that stupid address that Macy's has, to go to Santa, in every season of the year. And ever since I've made my career, I just never saw the point of celebrating it myself, I don't have good memories, so anything Christmas-sy gives me bad flashbacks." Brendon said and sighed, huffing slightly. 

(Y/N)'s jaw almost dropped completely open. She didn't know what to do, except feel sadness for Brendon, she threw her arms around him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, squeezing him tightly. He shrugged. She had always thought Brendon has had the biggest Christmases, because he's such a successful musician now. "I just didn't know if I should have told you. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me." Brendon said, sinking down. "I do feel a little sad, that you don't have amazing, magical memories of Christmas, like I do, but now that we have to create memories for you to have." (Y/N) said with a giant childish grin on her face. "Please." Brendon said, and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She had done it, she broke his seal that he put on his feelings towards Christmas. How he always wanted to have those memories. She nodded.

They picked out their first Christmas tree, and had their first Christmas ornament made. 'First Christmas together. Brendon&(Y/N) 2015' it read. They spent the next couple days decorating, and doing various activities. They bought all the necessary decorations, and knick-knacks to decorate their house. (Y/N) had bought two stockings from a DIY store, one Gold, and one Black both with a white velvet top to them. She sewed Brendon's name onto the white part of the Gold one. She had sewed her own name onto the white part of the Black one. She hung them over the fireplace, as Brendon strung the lights onto the perfect tree they picked out. They decorated the tree together while they sang classical Christmas songs together. When the house was all decorated the way (Y/N) had wanted it to be, they cuddled on the couch in front of the fire together. 

Two days had passed, and now it was Christmas Eve. They had gone to (Y/N)'s house for dinner, and went home and drank some Champagne, before going to bed. It was 8:30 in the morning, and (Y/N) was woken up by Brendon. This Christmas, they promised they wouldn't buy presents for each other, so they didn't. (Y/N) was confused on why she was woken up really early. "Yeah?" She answered groggily. "I thought we said we weren't buying presents for each other this year.." He trailed off. "We did. " She said and yawned, sitting up on her elbows. 

He widened his eyes, as he pulled (Y/N) downstairs to the livingroom, where there were presents in perfect gold wrapping paper filling the underneath of the christmas tree. She widened her eyes. "What the hello? I didn't spend any money this year." She said, raising an eyebrow. "That's the insane part, because either did I." Brendon added. They both looked at each other, and shook their heads. "Couldn't be." she whispered. They ran to the tree, and didn't question it. The notes on the presents said "-S" It was truly a magical Christmas. "Merry Christmas." (Y/N) said, as wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. "Merry First Christmas. And to many more, Mrs.Urie." He said as he pecked her lips softly.

-The End-

******   
Little did they know, (Y/N) told her parents about how Brendon never had Christmas as a child. They came last night while Brendon and (Y/N) were asleep, and did this. And it sure as hell made a mark in Brendon's memories about holidays, and they never found out who it actually was, so they never spoke of it. But they both thought it truly was Santa Claus.


End file.
